Full Moon
by Banshee4
Summary: Song-fic, it’s about how Lady Luna the moon turns Remus into a werewolf. I turned to moon into a woman and in the end she’ll always win. To the song- 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'


"Full moon-Lady Luna" By: Banshee  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Characters or the song I just mashed them together hopefully for your enjoyment.  
  
Author's note- I hope you like this songfic, it's about how Lady Luna (the moon) turns Remus into a werewolf. I turned to moon into a woman; kinda like a goddess of the moon where she yearns for Remus and in the end she'll always win, but hopefully not forever. It was to be about third year, sometime around then.  
  
Remus stared mournfully at the almost full moon 'tomorrow...' he thought sadly of the next night where he'd be locked in an old house to change into 'the monster' as he so fondly called it.  
  
He felt a large hand grasp his shoulder as a very large man began to speak. "All right there, Remus?" he asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"I'm Fine, Hagrid" Remus replied as he tore his eyes away from the moon that seemed to be mocking him.  
  
"Don't worry, Remus, the worst yeh can do is fret 'bout it." Hagrid said in a wise voice. But as much as Remus wanted to deny it Hagrid was right.  
  
"Yeh better get ter bed, you'll be needin' the rest." Hagrid said going back to his little hut at the edge of thew dark forest.  
  
Remus took one more look at the moon before hurrying off to the Gryffindor tower. A pair of great yellow eyes stared down at its prey Scurrying away.  
  
"You're mine tomorrow, young one..." She smiled at her young prize and turned away from him.  
  
Remus woke that morning with the same monthly uneasy feeling through out his body; he dressed and went down to the hospital wing to check in with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. They were both waiting for him, and had made his usual bed and had breakfast waiting for him and all the assignment from his teachers. Remus climbed into his bed pushed aside his books and began to eat breakfast with the headmaster as always. They talked casually of Remus' studies, Quidditch, the horrible things his best friends had done the previous week, and traded chocolate frog cards.  
  
Dumbledore left to go do headmaster-ish things while Remus did his assignments with help from Madam Pomfrey. Midday James, Sirius, and Peter came to see him, they couldn't stay long but they stayed long enough to fill Remus in on a little Prank which involved a certain Slytherin and a VERY large bowl of Chocolate pudding.  
  
The evening hours crept in slowly and soon Remus was taken to the Whomping Willow to be stowed away until he was safe to be around. His heart sank as he saw the wretched tree. Dumbledore took him through the passage and left him there with best wishes. Remus curled up in a corner and the moon waned.  
  
Then Lady Luna came into the old house. Dressed in pearly white robes; she beckoned his heart out of his body. As if he were in a trance his body began to ache as if every last of his bones were being broken all at once and he screamed and howled in protest, but his soul was soon in her hands and his body was left to ravage itself and anything it could find.  
  
The Lady took him away and sat on the top of the old house where she played with his soul at her own will, teasing and flirting with him.  
  
"You can't resist me, Remus. I'm your soul keeper, I always will be. You can't fight me, surrender your heart. I'm gonna get to your heart. Just let me have you. No matter what you do, the night is gonna get to you." She said coaxingly.  
  
-Under the lover-sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
'Til the sun goes down-  
  
-Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight-  
  
-You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, But you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
  
You can't fight it...  
  
It's gonna get to your heart-  
  
-There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Til you're in my arms-  
  
-No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh-  
  
-You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart-  
  
Remus woke in his usual bed in the hospital wing, he was bleeding and bruised, but alive none the less, Lady Luna hadn't won his soul, yet. 


End file.
